


Nightfall

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Life is good.Originally posted on tumblr late 2016/early 2017.
Kudos: 3





	Nightfall

The sun isn’t dying. It is simply going to sleep, taking a break from the day. It will come up again tomorrow. Many vibrant colours line the sky as the great fiery orb goes to rest, willing others to go with it.

Except Alan does not go with it. Alan is not sleeping. Alan is up, alert, more awake than ever as the creatures of day fall asleep and those of night come out. The wind is whistling through the trees, ruffling his red fur and setting his sense alight. It’s a type of euphoria that normal people would not understand, but one he knows well enough to call routine.

Then he leaps, flying from branch to branch, through the trees, allowing himself this moment to enjoy life, away from the hustle and bustle of the city of normal people and the horror of battle. He lets himself yell in excitement.

He eventually comes to a stop, balancing precariously on a very thin branch at the very top of the highest tree in the forest, and he stares up at the darkening sky in happiness. And he can see them, he can see them starting to shine up there, as his own eyes are shining down here, both lights a magnificent blue, yellow and white.

Day may be when the land is bright, but nightfall is when the stars come out.


End file.
